Love Me At Once
by Reilly Sparcs-Malfoy
Summary: A cute little rwhg songfic to Once Upon a Dream from Sleeping Beauty...the ball was never so interesting! page loads funny, though...


Love Me At Once
    
    **~A Songfic dedicated to my pal Katie, a HUGE fan of both Harry Potter and Sleeping Beauty~**
    
    _DISCLAIMER: Yeah, of course, I own both the song from Sleeping Beauty and everything Harry Potter, uh-huh, whatever…….NOT!!!!! if I did, it would be in my editor's office awaiting approval. No, this stuff belongs to Disney & JK Rowling…the only thing I own is 1 character, who is only briefly mentioned. That is Monica Ballard, and she is also used in my Draco/Ginny fic, titled "Can We Say UGH?!". _
    
    ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~
    
                   "Oh my god, Hermione, we only have half an hour left!" Lavender Brown squealed, checking her watch. It was 5:00, and the ball was to start at 6:00. The three girls, (Hermione, Lavender, and Parvati Patil) were currently getting ready in their dorm.
    
                   Parvati sighed. "It's such a shame we couldn't have dates this year. I mean, we're fifteen, and at the Yule Ball, we had dates!" she complained.
    
                   "I know what you mean," Hermione replied, carefully fixing up her hair with Sleekeazy's Hair Potion. "But they _did_ have a good reason for putting up the no-couples-at-the-ball rule."
    
                   "Why?" asked Lavender skeptically, trying on different necklaces.
    
                   "Because at the Yule Ball, not everyone was able to find a partner, and those people felt really left out. The teachers didn't want that to happen this year," Hermione informed them. Silently, she was actually glad that they weren't allowed to go in couples. She had been slightly worried that she herself wouldn't get asked. Not that Ron wouldn't want to go with her _after_ the ball was already over…he just (well, last time, anyways) got a bit shallow about his partners when it came to the time to ask them to the ball. That disappointed her, really, because (though she would never admit it to anyone but herself) she had developed a sort of _thing_ for Ron as the years had gone by.
    
                   As Lavender and Parvati chattered over this, Hermione thought to herself about a dream that she had had recently. In it, she was dressed as she was now, in a white silk dress robe that shimmered when she moved. She was in a field, dancing, and humming a simple little tune. Then, all of a sudden, a hippogriff had run into the field. It looked like Buckbeak, but for some reason, Hermione knew that it wasn't. In any case, she had walked over to the hippogriff, bowed to it, and begun petting it. It was wearing a harness of some sort, as if it was someone's steed. 
    
                   A minute later, someone else ran into the field. It was quite obviously the owner of the hippogriff, and just as obviously, a prince. It was further plain that the person was Ron, dressed in dress robes of royal blue.
    
                   Without saying a word, he strode to Hermione, and began humming the tune with her. Then, they began dancing together, the hippogriff forgotten. The only thing that mattered was each other…and each was lost in the other's eyes. Together, they danced for an eternity, subconsciously knowing that they had fallen in love.
    
    _I know you_
    
    _I walked with you_
    
    _Once upon a dream._
    
                   Then an annoying bell rang out, and Hermione had woken up, slapping a hand on her magic alarm clock.
    
                   " 'Mione? Hello?" Parvati said, waving a hand in front of her face, and bringing her back to the present.
    
                   "Huh? Oh. Sorry, Parvati…just thinking," Hermione replied with an embarrassed smile. Lavender shook her head.
    
                   "You think too much. But, are you almost ready? We've got to go in five minutes," Lavender said, checking her watch again.
    
                   "Really?" Hermione asked in amazement. The time had gone by quicker than she had thought. With some surprise, she noticed that while thinking of her dream, she had actually done her hair, and quite nicely at that. Sighing, she pulled out a delicate pearl necklace that accented her robes perfectly, and fastened it around her neck. As an afterthought, she added small pearl earrings and a matching bracelet. She was ready. 
    
                   "All set?" she asked the other two.
    
                   "Of course!" 
    
                   "Let's knock 'em dead!" Lavender said with a laugh. "You look great, Herm."
    
                   "You too, and you, Parvati. Dean'll faint when he sees you," Hermione replied with a smile. Parvati wore a pale purple robe, amethyst jewelry, and had her hair swept up and pinned with an elaborate butterfly hair clip. Her blue eyes were accented by a delicate layer of  purple-blue eyeshadow. Lavender was dressed in pale blue dress robes, which were accented with a small silver heart locket and silver charm bracelet. Her face was made up lightly, but enough to give her color. Her black hair was left down, hanging to her mid-back.
    
                   The three girls checked themselves in the mirror one last time, then hurried to the common room, talking excitedly. Hermione felt the familiar euphoria caused by just-before-the-dance butterflies. She scanned the crowded room quickly, searching for a sign of Harry of Ron. 
    
                   "Looking for someone?" asked a bright voice behind her. Turning around, Hermione saw Ginny Weasley, clad in pale green robes and a happy smile.
    
                   "Hi, Gin. Yeah, actually, have you seen your brother, by any chance?" she asked, hoping that the younger girl wouldn't be able to detect the note of hope in her voice. "Or Harry, for that matter," she added hastily.
    
                   Ginny grinned slyly. "Well, I did see them before, but they were heading to the Great Hall. You'd best get a move on if you want to catch up with them and sit near them," she replied with a wink. Hermione's immediate response was a blush.
    
                   "Well, are _you_ looking for anyone special?" she shot back, trying to regain her dignity. At this, Ginny's grin only widened.
    
                   "Actually, yes. There _is_ someone I have in mind, though you probably wouldn't guess." She chewed her lip thoughtfully for a moment before saying, "Can I trust you not to tell anyone?" Hermione nodded. "Well," Ginny continued, "I'm really looking forward to seeing….Draco Malfoy." Here, it was her turn to blush. "You see, I go to the library to do my homework most days, and for some reason, he's almost always there, and, well…I guess I've fallen for him. And he's never mean to me, you know. In fact, on several occasions, he offered to help me with my work, and we got to talking." By now, her face was a bright shade of red, but her mind seemed to be lost in her memory.
    
                   Hermione grinned this time. "Well, I should go back to Parvati and Lavender now, Gin. But it was nice to talk to you!" she said.
    
                   "Oh…bye!" Ginny nodded, and strode over to her friends, Colin Creevey and Monica Ballard. Looking around once more, Hermione finally spotted the guys.
    
                   They hadn't seen her. But still, as she watched Ron, she felt a strange tightening in her stomach. Suddenly, she felt happy, and excited. She felt like laughing and running around the common room all at once, despite the fact that it would probably do horrors to her hair. But, she realized, her hair didn't really matter any more.
    
                   Taking a deep breath in a weak attempt to calm herself, Hermione walked over to Harry and Ron. As she approached, Ron looked at her and nearly did a double take. His eyes got big, shocked, then he blinked a bit as if trying to clear his vision. Hermione smiled at this. Ron would always be Ron. 
    
                   "Hi, Harry. Hey, Ron," Hermione greeted them softly, glancing at Ron in particular as she spoke. There was a gleam of happy anticipation in his eyes, she noticed.__
    
    _I know you_
    
    _The gleam in your eyes_
    
    _Is so familiar a gleam_
    
                   "Hi, 'Mione," said Harry with a knowing grin. (Hermione had a slight suspicion that Harry knew more about what was going on between her and Ron than she did.)
    
                   " 'Mione, you look…great," Ron told her, a furious blush rising in his cheeks.
    
                   "Thanks," Hermione replied, beginning to blush herself. "Well, shall we go to the Great Hall together?" 
    
                   "Sure," nodded Harry. With that, the three left the Common Room, and Hermione, (lost in conversation with Ron), forgot that she was supposed to have gone with Lavender and Parvati.
    
                   From that point, it seemed to her as if time itself had simply taken a vacation to America. The walk to the Great Hall was no where near as long as it had been ever before, dinner came almost unreasonably fast, and went by remarkably quickly as well. All of a sudden, the band had started playing, and it was time for dancing.
    
                   Hermione sat where she was for a moment. This was what she had been waiting for; but where were Lavender and Parvati? Why did she have to be alone, sitting like a dolt near the person she really liked? If those two were right about anything, _he_ would have asked her to dance by now, wouldn't he?
    
                   Lavender and Parvati (and quite a few others) insisted that Ron and Hermione were obviously in love with each other. Each time they had suggested this to her, she had laughed and told them they were being silly, though. As much as she would have liked it to be true, she didn't want to get her hopes up for nothing. 
    
                   Then there was the matter of that dream. It was almost like a message, a vision, rather than just something her unconscious mind had come up with. With a sigh, Hermione found herself wishing that it was definitely a vision, even though she didn't really take such things seriously on a normal basis. But, even then….__
    
    _Yes, I know it's true_
    
    _That visions_
    
    _Are seldom all they seem_
    
                   She closed her eyes for a moment. If her dream/vision _was_ right, then Ron would ask her to dance. They would realize what was between them, if anything, and something special would happen.
    
    _But if I know you,_
    
    _I know what you'll do_
    
    _You'll-_
    
                   She laughed at her thoughts, then opened her eyes. Standing right in front of her was a rather embarrassed and harassed looking Ron. Behind him, still in a chair, was a triumphant looking Harry, who was trying most UNsuccessfully to hide a smirk of satisfaction.
    
                   "Er, um, hi 'Mione, I, um," Ron began nervously.
    
                   "Hi, Ron. Did Harry put you up to whatever you're going to do?"
    
                   "Um, yes."
    
                   "Oh. In that case, would you like me to slap him?"
    
                   "What?!"
    
                   "Just kidding. Now, what were you saying?"
    
                   "Oh. Um, yes, well, I, uh, well…er….doyouwannadancewime?"
    
                   "?"
    
                   "Er, sorry. Um…do you want to dance with me?"
    
                   Hermione smiled. It was happening!!
    
                   "I would love to."
    
                   Ron looked a bit surprised, then glanced at Harry, who promptly gave him a double thumbs-up and winked at the two of them. "Er, sorry 'bout him," Ron muttered and led Hermione to a place on the floor far from Harry's sight (or so he thought).
    
                   For a few minutes, the two danced without speaking to a sweet, slow song. Over Ron's shoulder, Hermione caught sight of Ginny dancing rather closely with Draco Malfoy. She grinned at the redhead, who waved back.
    
                   "Um, 'Mione?"
    
                   "Yes, Ron?" She looked at him, taking in the look of nervousness and determination.
    
                   "I…I…" he started, but couldn't seem to get it out.
    
                   It didn't matter. Hermione could practically see what he way trying to say: I love you. She hugged him, feeling as if suddenly, everything was fitting together just perfectly.
    
                   "I love you, Ron," she whispered into his ear.
    
                   "I know. I love you too," Ron whispered back, suddenly sounding relieved and thrilled.
    
                   Standing back and looking at each other, neither noticed that the slow song was over, and a faster one had begun. Oblivious to the fact that other students were whirling to the beat around them, they gave in to the pull of their hearts.
    
                   By the time their lips met, Hermione's eyes had closed, and all doubt had left her mind. This was better than love in a dream.
    
    _-Love me at once,_
    
    _The way you did_
    
    _Once upon a dream_
    
    ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~
    
                   "Finally! I was wondering how long that would take," Ginny muttered to Draco and Harry. The three were sitting together, spying on Ron and Hermione.
    
                   "Weasel sure takes his time. But, mind you, if it was me, I wouldn't be too keen on kissing Granger myself," Draco commented.
    
                   "You better not kiss her!" Ginny shoved him a bit, choosing to ignore the nastier meaning to the remark.
    
                   "I _knew_ it would happen, sooner or later!" Harry said. He couldn't stop grinning. "I told Ron, but he wouldn't listen. And I was right!"
    
                   "What, you want a medal or something, Potter?" Draco asked dryly.
    
                   "Ginny, remind me again why you like this git and brought him over here," Harry sighed.
    
                   "Oh, stop it, both of you," Ginny rolled her eyes.
    
                   "What?! What am I doing?" Draco asked innocently.
    
                   "What am _I_ doing wrong?" Harry protested.
    
                   "Okay, Draco, stop being a git and making fun of Harry, Hermione, and my brother. I don't care if you don't like them, just keep your comments to youself."
    
                   Draco grumbled, but didn't say anything.
    
                   "And Harry, if Draco can't control himself, you should be able to ignore him. I like him, and so you two have to be decent. Understood?"
    
                   "Yes, Mother," Harry laughed.
    
                   "Okay, for that, here's the next challenge: getting _Harry_ together with someone," Ginny slyly said to Draco.
    
                   "Yeah, like…Cho Chang, maybe?" Draco replied just as slyly.
    
                   "Is it that obvious?" Harry asked, his face suddenly stricken with worry.
    
                   The other two just laughed.
    
    ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~
    
                   On the other side of the Great Hall, two rather put out Gryffindor girls were plotting.            
    
                   "Okay, first, she dumps us for the boys. Then, she goes and kisses the one I like!" Lavender wailed.
    
                   "I know, I'm sorry Lavvy. Well, what are we gonna do about it?" Parvati asked. 
    
                   "Hmm…well, I was thinking, use our wands to change her robe color. We can make them something that'll look awful on her. Like…pink!" With that, Lavender shot a dyeing spell at Hermione's dress. Her aim was perfect; the formerly white robes were a shocking shade of pink. (Fortunately for Lavender, Hermione and Ron were too busy dancing to notice.)
    
                   "Hey! Pink's a nice color! You're doing her a favor by changing the color. You should make it something like blue," Parvati said. Without waiting for Lavender's reply, she performed the dyeing spell, and Hermione's robes were a shade of sea blue.
    
                   "I like blue! And besides, she hurt me more than you, so I should be the one to choose!" Lavender protested, and changed the color to pink again.
    
                   "But pink is so nice! You can't do that!" The robed were changed to blue.
    
                   "Pink!"
    
                   "Blue!"
    
                   "Pink!"
    
                   "Blue!"
    
                   "Pink!"
    
                   "Blue!"
    
                   "Pink!"
    
                   "Blue!"
    
                   "Pink!"
    
                   "Blue!"
    
                   Each time one would say her color, she would change the robe. They continued like this for quite a while. From any onlooker's point of view, Hermione was wearing color-change dress robes. But, she and Ron were oblivious to it all.
    
    _You'll love me at one, the way you did once upon a dream._
    
    !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
    
    A/N: Okay, you have survived reading my incredibly stupid fic! Lol, ok, so it wasn't entirely stupid, it was actually kinda funny.  I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Tell me!!! I like feedback and comments!!! Just do a little thing called a "review"…the button's down in the corner, and it only takes a second or two.
    
    PS: Katie, did U like it?!? U GOTTA review it now!!!!
    
    Peace out, many thanks~
    
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tora Q.


End file.
